Fairy tail 'children'
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Fairy tail's boys get turns into two year olds. What's going on? What happens when Lucy and the other fairy girls get stuck with babies. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this new fanfic. Enjoy!

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke to find no Natsu. Thats's so strange Natsu has been coming over to my house every night the past three months. Something is up. I got ready and went to fairy tail. I open the doors. To see everyone huddled in a circle. Then I heard a baby's cry. What? I walked up to see Lisanna holding a baby that's crying "Mama". Then the baby stopped and I noticed he had a long white scarf. He put his arms out looking at me and says "mama.". Lisanna handed my him and he fell asleep in my hands."Wow Lucy you do well with kids." says Lisanna. I noticed too the baby had pink hair. "Did you and Natsu have a baby? " I ask her a little heart-broken. I sort have a crush on him. Wait no I do have a crush on him."No actually that's Natsu you're holding." she said. "What?" I yell. Also I noticed there was a baby that had no shirt on. One that had piercings. One that had a red tattoo on top and the bottom of his eye. One that had earphones. One that had white hair. The last one had a helmet on.

"Okay guys we need some one to take care of these babies. One person can take one baby. We don't know how they got this way they just did. My theory is that a dark mage did this." says the master

"I know how they got this way." says Mira. "HOW?" everyone yelled looking at Mira. "Well it's a long story.

Flash Back

Third person P.O.V

Mira was getting the guild ready for guy's night. The boys from fairy tail came here once a month to party. They usually did poker,pool table,drink, and just party. Mira put the tables away and put all of the pool tables out. Natsu,Gray,Elfman, Laxus, and Gajeel came that night. Jellal sometimes comes. "Jellal you're here." yells Natsu. 'Yeah but just for a little bit." he says. "Mira go get us more chips I'm hungry." says Laxus. "Okay I will be right back." says Mira. She goes to the back of the guild to get the chips. She comes back and it was dead silent. "Then she heard a little cry. "What?" Mira says. She goes and see's everyone are babies. Little Natsu was the one that was crying. "mama." he gave a little cry. Tears coming of his little face. "Oh what happen?" she picked up the baby natsu but nothing worked. Then she saw a little ...Laxus? "Mama." he said putting his arms out. She put the crying Natsu down and picked up Laxus. Laxus then fell asleep. "Mama." said a crying Natsu. He fell asleep. she all put the babies in the infirmity bed. all of them fell asleep. "I wonder what happen?" said a worried mira

Flashback

Lucy

"that doest explain much." i tell her. "Well we know who is going to stay with you Lucy." says Mira pointing at the sleeping Natsu. The kids were about two years old. "Juvia will take Gray-sama." says Juvia hugging him. "I will take Jellal." says Erza holding him. "Levy you should take Gajeel.. says Mira holding the baby. "Fine." says levy. "I will take Laxus he is so cute.' says Mira. "Ever you should take Elfman." says freed. "Wait why wasn't I invited?" says Freed. "I will take elfman." says evergreen holding elfman. " i guess I get bixslow." Lisanna tells us. "Well it's getting late I will see you guys later." I tell everyone. "Bye and good luck cause you have the wildest one." says Levy.

I get home and put nastu on the bed. But he smelled. I had to take him a bath. He woke up and had a smile on his face. Cute. "mama." he says. I took his clothes off and gave him a bath. It was probably the most awkward time of my life. Tomorrow and had to get baby clothes and dippers. I put back his clothes back on and put him on the bed. Where is happy oh Mavis is he at Natsu and his house. I put on my shoes, got a blanket and wrapped Nastu in it. I walked to Happy's house to make sure he is okay.

"Happy you are okay thank mavis." I say walking into the house seeing Happy. "Lushi did Natsu go on a job with out me?he asks me. "No."(Greg)I told him. "Then why is he not with you?" he tells me. I get Natsu's face out of the blacket and show Happy. "Lucy did you have a baby with Natsu? You guys are in looooooooooooooooooooove." he says. "No Natsu was turned into a baby so he is going to stay with me." I tell him. "Okay I'm coming I'm not staying here alone. But I have to get something" Happy tells me. "Okay just hurry up. " I tell him. Happy grabs a fish out of the refrigerator. " Okay Lushi lets go." says Happy. we get back to the house and put Natsu on the bed. "Thank mavis he is asleep." I whisper. I get into bed. and whisper "Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

That took awhile to write. Tell me what you think. Stay Fabulous-Fabulous-senpai


	2. Walking part 1

Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Levy P.O.V

I just came back from shopping with this monster. Gajeel was a really fussy baby! If he didn't get he wanted he will hold his breath until I get it for him. "Pantherlily I'm home with the monster." I yell. "Oh Levy you're back." says Lily. "Wiwy." says Gajeel. "Here take him." I say putting him next to lily. "Okay I guess I will take him flying." Lily says. He gets Gajeel and picks him up with his tail and just flies all over my apartment. I hear Gajeel laughing. That laugh is actually very cute."Lily I have an idea." I say. "What?" says Lily. "Ok so we are going to leave Gajeel in a room alone and see how he reacts." I tell him. "Okay." says Lily. I pick Gajeel and then pit in him my bedroom and close the door. "Ok lets see how this works out." I say. I lean my ear on the door if I can hear anything. I hear...Nothing. Three minutes later still nothing. Then I hear a little cry. "mommy." I hear. I come back in to see Gajeel trying to stand on his legs to walk to the door. So thats what he was trying to do the whole time. Cute. "So do you need help walking?" I ask him. He looks at me and put his little hands up. I take his tiny hands in mine and help him to walk. "Okay Gajeel you are going to try on your own now." I tell him. I let go of his hands and go to the other side of the room. I see him get all confused. I see him put his foot forward and then... fall on his face. "Maybe you are not ready yet." I tell him picking him up. "Well lets eat. We have plans to meet up with everyone later." I tell Gajeel.

Erza P.O.V

Jellal he is a very quiet baby. He also knows a lot of words for his age. "Mama up." says little Jellal with his little hand in the air. "Okay." I tell him and I pick him. "Stabwerry cake." he says pointing at my cake. I get my fork and put it in his mouth. He really likes this cake. I put him on the ground. I go and see what I should put on. I look behind me to see Jellal walking and falling. "Are you okay?" I say chuckling to myself. I take his hand and let him walk at my pace and he seems to get the hang of it. "What should I wear Jellal?" I say looking at my clothes. He points at a white and black plaid shirt. "I think so too thanks." I say ruffling his hair. "Well we should get going everyone might be waiting." I tell him.

Lucy P.O.V

I wake up to see Natsu right in my face. Why is he so small? Oh right he is a baby. I see him wake up and he looks at me and gives me a four tooth smile. I get up and I see Natsu putting his hands up. What does that mean? Then I see him get tears in his eyes. 'What do you mean?" I ask him. "U-up." he says. Oh. I pick him up and he clings on to me. I put him down on the floor so I can make breakfast. Then I hear footsteps. I look to my right to see Natsu walking on his own! "Mama!" he yells he runs up to my leg and hugs it. "Oh I didn't know you could walk." I tell him. "Y-yeah." he says. I make him a pancake and some fruit. He looks at me then puts his hands up. I pick him up and put him in his baby chair. Oh yeah I have to feed him too. "Here comes the airplane?" i say holding up a fork with food on it. He opens his mouth and I put the food in his mouth."Nummy." he says. "Why are you so cute?" I ask him. " he puts his hands up again. "Okay so you re finished lets get you something on." I tell him. One of the shirts are cute that I got him. The shrt says All fired up. So cute. I change him into that and some jeans. "Lushi." says Happy "Yes?" I reply. "Where's Nastu?" he asks. "Over here." I tell him. He comes over and Natsu has a smile on his face. Natsu puts his hands up. "Lushi what does that mean?" asksHappy he wants you to pick him up." I tell him. Happy picks him up with his tail and flies around my apartment. Then I hear crying. What happened ? I see Happy flying over with Natsu. I don't what wrong!' says Happy panicking.I pick up Natsu and he stops crying and says "mama." "Natsu what I am going to do with you?" I ask him. "Lets go Natsu we have thins to do." I said walking out of the door holding the little Natsu.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed. Stay Fabulous-MariahloveFairyTail

Random question: How many animes have you watched?


	3. Walking part 2

hi People it is me Fabulous-senpai here with a new chapter! Enjoy!

Mirajane's P.O.V

Little Laxus is very stubborn baby. He won't left me be alone. If I even take one step away from him he starts to cry .UHHHHH. He is very cute but his personality is not cute at when I am doing something I have to hold him with my hip. Lucy and the other girls wanted to meet up to see how everything is going. I have to get ready but this babay wont let me be alone. So I guess I have to shower with was weird he kept starring at my b**bs it was weird. BUt I got him cleaned.I heard a loud noise "Lisanna are you here?" I yell ."Yeah, I still haven't fully moved out yet." Lisanna yells back. Oh I forgot Lisanna moving out.. "So bixslow with you?" I ask her. "Yeah." I hear her reply. "I will be there is a sec I have to change." I tell her. "I get Laxus a black and yellow plaid shirt on and with black pants. He looks like a bee. So Kawaii. I got changed in a ligt purple shirt and black pants and turn around to see Laxus on his feet. He didn't know what he was put one foot in front of the other and smiled. I got down on my knees and put my arms out. Come here Laxus." I call to him. He ever so slowly makes it to me. I catch him in my arms and hug him. He starts laughing. "Come Laxus we got to go!"I tell him.

Lisanna P.O.V

"BIXSLOW WHERE DID YOU GO?" I yell. Bixslow loved to play games as a kid but I didn't know a kid could be this good at hide and seek. "Bixslow come out where ever you are." I yell. I turn around to hear giggling. "Ha I found you!" I yell. He was hiding in a cardboard box. Bixslow has a weird habit of...flying. Random flying. I don't remember if he could use flying magic... But he doesn't the just flies. Weird child very weird. He doesn't really like his mask but when he was a baby he didn't have his body control magic so he doesn't have the weird mark on his face. So I had to take him a bath. It was not too weird. He started to fly towards the end so I had to chase him down. But I got him ready for the play date with everyone. I got him a purple shirt that said unstoppable. It just suited him for some reason. Oh I forgot something at Mira' . "Bixslow lets go to aunt mira's house." I tell him.I pick him up and start walking out the door.

Juvia P.O.V

"Gray-sama come back." Juvia yells. Gray-sama wont listen to Juvia. "Gray-sama stop running." Juvia is almost out of breath. Gray-sama won't take his bath. Juvia is thinking of just splashing him. "Mom i don't want shower." Gray-sama yells. "He called Juvia mom." Juvia says. JUvai starts crying teats of joy."Mom don't cwy." says Gray-sama. "Just get in the bath." Juvia tell Gray-sama. "Ok mom." He says he just walks to the restroom. "Mom ." he yells. Juvia comes over and gives Gray-sama a bath. Well Juvia puts on a shirt on Gray-sama that says ice amke-kawaii from the fairy tail gift shop. They have shirts for everyone there."Well Gray-sama lets go." Juvia says holding hands with him.

Evergreen P.O.V

I CAN'T HADLE THIS BABY. Elfman needs help with his words. He keeps saying man instead of mom or mama. Or something like that All I hear is man,man,man, and man. MAVIS please help me. Well now I have to take him a bath .EHHHHHHHHHHHH. You know waht this most akward thing ever. Well i gt him a shirt that said MAN on it from the fairy tail gift shop."Come on Elfman it time to go hang out with the other ladies." I tell him. "MAN " he yells

* * *

I sorry it took so long to update hopefully you could forgive me.

Random question: what is your favorite book series? Stay Fabulous-Fabulous-senpai


End file.
